11 Years
by Jordan Renee
Summary: This was a trailer. The first chapter still is. I got the permission from Charlotte, so here's the beginning. It's about all the characters, not just Andy and his mom, but... Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a summary of what my story will be about.

My story is about the 11 years between Toy Story 2 and Toys Story 3.

I know someone will tell me that this has been done 2459122345564769123556476 times, but I would like to say that I have only read one story in this section, which I liked. I will be asking if I can borrow one of her characters, because it aides to my story so much.

PS: I already have the first chapter finished, but can't upload it now.

Review by a poll: What should be the name of this story?

-11 Years

-The 2000's

-Something Else. (Respond by a review.)


	2. Chapter 1 Happiness

**Author's Note: **As you probably inferred from the name, this is a fanfic about the 11 years between TS2 and TS3. There *should* be no spoilers for TS3, but it will lead into it. I also borrowed a character from this girl named Charlotte. I think it aides so much. This fanfic leads up to her story. I will link her story at the end of this chapter. *WARNING* This story may have a few long gaps. (It won't be like age 10 to 15, but more like a few months. Some chapters may only be a few days apart.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Toy Story Characters nor do I own Wendy. Wendy was made up by a user named Charlotte.

**Premise: **May 1999. (About few weeks after TS2.) I'm assuming that Andy went to Cowboy Camp on Spring break. (Marchish)

Jessie and Bullseye had just adjusted to the new life at Andy's. All the toys noticed that Andy has been slightly different. He seemed very happy. Woody peered over Andy to glance at the alarm clock. 6:29 AM. He froze. Just then he heard Ms. Davis creeping up the stairs. She paused in Andy's doorway.

"Last day of school!" Yelled Ms. Davis startling Andy from his sleep.

"Alright!" he interjected picking Woody and Buzz from his bed. "Last day of school!" He yelled while holding Woody and Buzz and galloping around the room as he had done several times before.

"Andy! Hurry up and get ready! We can stop by McDonalds or somewhere to get a biscuit for celebration," called Ms. Davis from Molly's room getting her ready. "Your clothes are on the couch."

"Okay!" He yelled dropping Woody and Buzz carefully back on his bed. He ran out of the room and then they heard him galloping down the stairs. Woody and Buzz looked at each other and smiled.

About half an hour later they heard the door slam. Woody crept over to the window and saw the family's blue car pulling out of the driveway. After he could no longer see the car, Woody let out a scream of excitement.

"Summer break?" Rex asked ecstatically climbing out of the toy box. "I love summer break!"

"I remember summer break with Emily. It was so magical," said Jessie in a tone of voice that sounded like a cross of slight depression and awe. Woody could have swore he saw a tear in Jessie's eye.

"Listen. We will see a lot of Andy this summer, so make sure every part of you is safe. Avoid battery corrosion by switching them now," Buzz began. "Sarge!"

"Sir, yes, sir! Mr. Lightyear?" Sarge shouted in military dialect.

"We need you to go get some new batteries. About 10 Double A's, and four Triple A's," Woody demanded nicely.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sarge said sending his troops to the kitchen drawer.

Ms. Davis had already given Andy his celebratory breakfast and had just dropped him off at school. Andy walked to the door with his Buzz Lightyear backpack strapped over his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't grow up as fast as he is," Ms. Davis said to Molly strapped in her car seat in the front seat.

"Goo!" She said drooling.

"You aren't helping," Ms. Davis replied smiling while putting the car in drive.

After about five minutes she showed up at Sunnyside Daycare. She was greeted by a lady a few years younger than herself. "So what is this I hear about you getting married?" Ms. Davis asked with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Yeah. Logan and I have been together since we were seniors in high school. Have you ever thought of getting with someone?"

"No," Ms. Davis began. "Since Frank's death, I just feel weird about it. I think it's too soon." She glanced over at Molly.

"Oh. How, if you don't mind me asking, did he pass?" Said the lady awkwardly.

"Well, Angie, it was a car wreck. He was hit head on by an eighteen-wheeler." Ms. Davis felt sad. She rarely spoke of her late husband's passing.

"Oh… I'm so… sorry." Angie replied.

"Well anyway," said Ms. Davis lightly, changing the subject, "tomorrow is a big day for this place isn't it?"

"Oh my, yes!" Angie began. We have kids from kindergarten to fifth grade coming in tomorrow. Possibly up to about fifty."

"Wow. Well, you guys will get Andy and Molly on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Said Ms. Davis. She glanced at her watch. "Oh my, I have to go."

"I'll send you a wedding invitation when they come in the mail!" Angie said as Ms. Davis was walking out the door.

"That would be lovely," Ms. Davis said quickly running to her car. Angie carried Molly into the Caterpillar room.

The toys were still very excited about summer. Much chatter was going on.

"We will have to endure Tyler, but then we will get to see that lovely Wendy," Jessie overheard Hamm say.

"Tyler and Wendy?" she inquired.

"Well, I don't really care for Tyler, but Wendy is lovely. They're Andy's friends from the neighborhood. Tyler plays kinda rough." Mr. Potatohead said.

"No matter how rough Tyler is, he is no match for Sid!" Said Woody. The rest of the gang moaned at the thought of Sid.

"Who's Sid?" Jessie asked. Woody explained to her the stories of Sid the Toy Torturer.

"That's Awful!" said Jessie.

"I better go tell Bo before Sarge gets back with the batteries!" said Woody running from the room.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if I hit too close to home with Andy's father being deceased. I read somewhere Ms. Davis was a widow. Also: here is the story of the summer after senior year, which I borrowed Wendy from: ( .net/s/6067595/1/Toys_Go_On ) She said I could use her! :D


End file.
